Une question de rivalité
by Swiny
Summary: Un petit point de réflexion sur l'éternel rival de la grande Merula Snyde durant un bal.


**Harry Potter : Hogwarts Mystery**

**Une question de rivalité**

**Avertissement:**

"Harry Potter "que ce soit l'œuvre, l'univers ou les personnages, ne m'appartient pas. Cet œuvre appartient à JK Rowlings uniquement. De la même façon, le jeu mobile "Hogwarts Mystery" suit cette même déclaration. Néanmoins, le concept de cette fanfiction m'appartient mais je n'en tire aucun profit ou bénéfice. Merci de vous référenciez à cet avertissement pour ce one-shot.

**Note d'auteur**:

Je suis arrivée au bal céleste et aller savoir pourquoi mon esprit est resté dessus. Comme quoi, il suffit d'un rien pour s'inspirer. Comme toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Oh et n'oubliez pas de suggérer par MP ou par commentaire si vous avez une demande folle à écrire. Qui sait où cela pourrait vous menez?

* * *

Merula Snyde n'avait jamais compris elle-même pourquoi elle accordait autant d'importance à Roland Corbois. Bien sûr, il s'agissait du frère cadet du célèbre Jacob Corbois. Bien entendu, il était à la recherche des caves maudites comme elle. Et il était certain que ce maudit Poufsouffle se croyait très certainement meilleure qu'elle pour oser la défier à chaque tour.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle le voyait rire au loin avec ses amis Rowan Khanna, Ben Copper et Skye Parkin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un comme Roland pouvait même supporter ses individus.

Oh, logiquement, elle savait bien pourquoi Roland trainait avec eux. Dans la tête de Corbois, ses gens étaient ses amis. Et comme tout bon Poufsouffle qui se respecte, Roland avait hérité de la malédiction de maison qui consistait à penser que les amis s'étaient pour la vie, qu'ils ne vous trahiraient jamais et ce genre de connerie que seuls les Poufsouffles semblaient enclin à croire avec une ferveur presque impossible.

Mais Merula, elle, connaissait la vérité derrière cette façade d'amitié. Et parfois, quand elle confrontait Roland au sujet de son frère ou des caves, elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux bleu céruléens le doute qui sillonnait ses pupilles quand il se demandait lui-même pourquoi il trainait des gens aussi faibles et insignifiants qu'eux à travers les dangereux mystères qu'abritaient Poudlard.

Prenons par exemple, ce Serdaigle de Rowan Khanna… Le binoclard avait été son premier ami et refusait de le lâcher comme la sangsue bibliophile qu'il était. Apparemment, ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le chemin de traverse et c'était suffisant pour qu'une amitié aussi longue que 5 années d'études se développe. Pourtant, après 5 ans de loyauté, Rowan n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à faire quelque chose de vraiment utile. Oh bien sûr, il était bon dans le domaine de la recherche et savait des choses futiles qui pouvaient se révéler étonnamment utile plus tard.

Mais en dehors de cela, était-il vraiment un bon ami ? La réponse était évidente : non. Il n'avait jamais sauvé Roland du danger. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de défendre le sang de bourbe vêtu de rouge une seule fois à la place de Roland. Et elle était sûre qu'il n'avait fait qu'encourager l'obsession de Roland à retrouver son frère perdu plutôt que l'inverse.

Ensuite, il avait Skye Parkin que Corbois avait rencontré durant sa 2ième année, un peu avant les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch. Elle était une chasseuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor et semblait obsédée par gagner la coupe de Quidditch pour sa maison presque autant que de jouer un bon match contre les équipes adversaires. Et tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire, c'était de parler de ce sport et de combien elle allait mettre la pâtée à l'équipe de Poufsouffle prochainement. Merula serait même surprise d'apprendre qu'elle savait quoi que ce soit d'autres sur Roland à l'exception qu'il était un poursuiveur talentueux.

Quand à ce sang de bourbe de Ben ? C'était un lâche qui avait vu Roland comme un bouclier efficace contre quiconque qui voulait l'effacer de la surface de la terre comme la crasse qu'il était. Et dès le départ, la Serpentard ne savait pas pourquoi le frère de Jacob s'embêterait même avec un tel poids mort. Par Merlin ! Il suffisait de regarder la tenue infâme qu'il avait choisi de porter pour le bal céleste pour se rendre compte à quel point le lâche méritait de finir seul au fond d'un caniveau.

Et pourtant, Roland était prêt à rire avec eux, partager ses secrets avec eux et même les aider à gagner en puissance comme si de rien n'était… Alors qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait remarquer le regard hanté qui habitait les yeux du sorcier quand il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Personne ne semblait remarquer le sourire presque forcée qu'il faisait toujours dans les couloirs quand son meilleur ami Rowan se vantait d'être un préfet alors que le Poufsouffle avait perdu son badge au profit d'aider Tonk.

Personne ne semblait se souvenir du nombre de fois que ce crétin de Corbois les avait aidés au détriment de quelque chose qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Que ce soit en choisissant quelqu'un d'autre pour faire la couverture du Daily Prophète à sa place dans un numéro spécial ou quand il s'était fait passé pour le coupable un nombre incalculable de fois en échange d'un de ces prétendus amis.

Et tout cela rendait Merula littéralement folle ! Comment quelqu'un d'aussi puissant et intelligent que lui pouvait continuer à se lever le matin encore et encore sachant qu'à un moment ou un autre l'un de ces 3 crétins risquait de faire une erreur irréparable dans la recherche des caves maudites. Comment Corbois pouvait même résister à la tentation de plonger dans l'esprit de ses camarades afin de les manipuler.

Et surtout, pourquoi Corbois avait-il même choisi de la prendre comme partenaire au bal céleste ? Ce crétin n'avait-il pas encore compris qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être égaux ? Qu'elle, la grande Merula Snyde, est et sera toujours plus puissante que lui ? L'avait-il fait par pitié en pensant que personne ne l'inviterait ? Ou bien, avait-il enfin compris qu'il y avait des choses avec lequel on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces soi-disant amis ?

Les mêmes amis qui la dévisageaient avec horreur à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de leurs groupes insolites. Avec la façon dont ils la regardaient, on aurait dit qu'ils venaient de la voir commettre un meurtre juste sous leurs yeux…

Mais aller savoir pourquoi, Corbois ne semblait pas le remarquer… Et même s'il avait réellement intercepté leurs regards, le poufsouffle semblait en faire une abstraction totale qui aurait fait pâlir les meilleurs menteurs de Serpentard.

-Bonsoir Merula, tu es très en beauté ce soir. Lui dit-il justement avec un petit sourire en coin plus que sincère alors qu'il lui tendit le bras pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

Il y eut très peu de mots échangés entre eux durant cette soirée mémorable. Après tout, de son point de vue, ils étaient juste deux rivaux ayant signé une sorte de trêve implicite pour pouvoir profiter d'une danse au milieu de la foule. C'était juste ça…

Et si elle avait son mot à dire, cela resterait juste comme ça. Mais malheureusement, elle vit les étincelles de malices derrière les yeux prétendument innocents de Corbois. Et c'est alors qu'elle sut que, sans le moindre mot prononcé à cet égard, même son rival ne la croyait pas.


End file.
